


Secret Santa

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fitzmas, Humor, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is super secret about Secret Santa. And then some people are SUPER secret about Secret Santa. </p><p>Set  one year in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask prompt . "Since Christmas is a week from today. Christmas where fitzsimmons are a couple and a secret Santa where Fitz gets Simmons and vis versus and they buy each other really nice things, but they can't figure out who got them the presents. FLUFF PLEEEEEEEASEEEEE!"
> 
> The fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed.

“Everyone picks one name out of the hat. You pick your own, you pick again. Just like last year. No Ward, you’re in this too,” Skye said to the group, standing around the holocom.

Grant stood, arms crossed, sneering. Agent May made no derisive sound or motion; but then again, she made no enthusiastic sound or motion either. Agent Coulson smiled and Fitzsimmons was happy to participate. One by one, Skye walked around the room, and each agent picked a name. When Ward picked, he raised an eyebrow.

“You _can’t_ pick yourself, S.O.” Skye said, looking him straight in the eye. He frowned and picked again.

Skye stopped in front of FitzSimmons and stopped before Jemma reached into the hat. “Woah woah _woah_. _You_ have to be two separate people for once in your life. _You_ have to be Simmons and _you_ have to be Fitz. Sep. A. Rate” Sky informed them, poking each in the shoulder with her index finger.

Jemma did her spectacular 360 eye roll and Fitz made some scoffing sounds and then they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

“Fine,” they said in unison, taking turns picking the last two names out of the hat.

“Great, now everyone has one week. A.C. says we’ll be touching down at the Hub for the next few days so plan accordingly! Dismissed! Always wanted to say that!” Skye announced proudly.

May left for the cockpit, Coulson to his office. Ward went to go punch things in the cargo bay. Skye bounced off to her bunk, and Fitzsimmons walked together off to the lab, holding hands. They had only recently come to the realization that everyone else that ever met them already knew. Fitz and Simmons for two weeks, had been “officially” dating, stealing glances and moments alone when no one was around. It hadn’t been that hard of a transition.

Until today.

“Sooooo who’d you get for Secret Santa?” Jemma asked Fitz playfully, eyebrows arched and lips drawn into a smirk, poking Fitz in the side. He was ticklish under ribs T-4 through T-6.

“Doh! Stop! Jemma Stop! It's secret you know I can’t tell yah! Its’ seeeee-cret!” He tried to say as he began to try and get the handsy biochemist to stop tickling him.

“But! Ugh! We _never_ have any secrets!” she said with seemingly genuine horror on her face.

“Well, alrigh’ then, who did YOU get Simmons? Who. Did. _You_. Get?” Fitz asked, every word emphasized with a rib poke.

“I can’t tell you either since we _apparently_ now keep secrets from each other!” she said in a huff, taking her place at her microscope. Fitz, puzzled, walked over to his station, looking forlorn, which was fortunate for Jemma, as her face barely hid her amusement. She was Fitz’s secret Santa.

Fitz began working on the Night-Night pistol for what seemed the millionth time, refining some calibrations. He was genuinely worried that Simmons was upset with him, but also thought this the perfect opportunity for some alone time, because he was by some twist of fate Simmons’ secret Santa.

\-------

  
The days passed quicker than anyone would have liked, but everyone, except perhaps Agent May, was thrilled to be grounded at the Hub. Everyone gave small, derisive laughs as they passed each other in the nameless city outside the massive secret headquarters. Fitz and Simmons were such terrible liars that they channeled their collective anxiety into not only perfecting the Night-Night pistol, but the Night-Night pen as well, which could be used in close hand to hand combat situations. As Christmas Eve finally arrived, Skye noticed that there were still zero presents under the small tree she had salvaged from her van. Before going to bed she placed a small, delicately wrapped box under the tree, then quickly hopped into her room before shutting the door.

Two seconds later Ward did a spin move, sliding a rectangular box wrapped in plain blue paper under the tree then promptly retired to his bunk. Twenty minutes later, Agent Coulson, wearing a Nordic sweater under his suit jacket, walked cautiously over to the tree placing a small, purple wrapped, square box under the tree. He smiled as he headed back to his room. Fitzsimmons was still in the lab, oblivious to the secret Santa-ing going on upstairs.

Fitz tapped his new Night-Night pen nervously on the table alternately checking his watch and Simmons at her station. When she would look over at him, he would smile and ask her if she was ready to turn in yet. Simultaneously, Simmons was fidgeting and playing with the aerosol canister she had been working with for the last hour. It contained the dendrotoxin derivative they had spent the last three days formulating for short term, wide area conflict. She yawned exaggeratedly, and finally suggested they head upstairs for a cuppa before turning in for the night. They both got up holding their powerful inventions, both looking and pointing at the other’s hands carrying the pen and the canister, respectively.

“What are you doing? Oh? This?  Right,” they said in unison, placing their devices on the table and cursing themselves under their breath. Fitz let her walk up the stairs first, not because he wanted to check out her ass, even though he had to admit that was a perk, but because he thought he’d have a better chance to grab his gift and place it under the tree if she was looking ahead. Jemma headed straight for the kitchen, where she had hidden his gift behind two giant tubs of marmite in the cabinet. No one on the bus ever ate it except her so she figured it the best place. It was a small box, wrapped in a plaid paper, with a simple maroon ribbon. Quickly putting the kettle on, she then tucked the box under her jumper and down her jeans so that Fitz wouldn’t see. She was practically sweating she was so nervous. This whole “secrets from Fitz” thing was really starting to eat at her sanity.

While Jemma was making tea, Fitz scrambled to his bunk, and reached behind his mattress for a navy and burgundy wrapped box. He heard her rummaging in the cabinet so he didn’t have much time. He quickly took off his shoes and ran, or rather pranced, out to the tree trying not to make a sound. He placed the box next to the other three and just had enough time to land on the couch before Jemma came out of the kitchen, slowly and awkwardly carrying two cups of freshly brewed tea.

“Here, let me grab those!” Fitz sprang up from the couch almost the second after he had landed on it.

“Ohhhh…thanks Fitz,” she smiled nervously, as she tried to position her back to the tree and simultaneously block his view of the awkward lump under her jumper. Fitz was so nervous that he had been caught putting her present under the tree that he didn’t notice.

“Oh shoot! Fitz, I left the biscuits on the counter next to the microwave, would you mind grabbing them?” she asked, nodding her head and half her body nervously. It looked like her head might fall off her cervical vertebrae she realized, because when she was nervous and trying to lie it always went terribly. She recalled that time she tried to flirt with Agent Sitwell last year and she was certain she looked just as pathetic now. As soon as Fitz nodded and bolted for the kitchen she cringed, checked over her shoulder that he was at the microwave and tossed the present under the tree. She had made sure to wrap it so that it didn’t break, knowing that a scenario like this was likely. She was glad she did.

“Ah Jem! You got Jammie Dodgers!” Fitz called out.

“Yes!” she called back, partly to answer Fitz, and partly as a shout of triumph that she hadn’t been caught AND that the gift didn’t break. He came back carrying a small plate covered in jammie dodgers, grinning like a school boy with one sticking out of his mouth.

They sat down on the couch next to each other, both suddenly feeling the weight of a week of secret keeping lift off their shoulders. Jemma placed her head on Fitz’s shoulder, and he gently kissed her head. He felt like the luckiest bastard on the planet. He took a sip of his tea, and separated from Simmons’s head only long enough to reach forward and place his cup on the table. He took his newly free hand and raised it to Jemma’s face and apologized for the secrecy of the past week. She interrupted his apology with one of her own, essentially finishing his sentence. They smiled at each other, both so happy that they were together and that both had gotten the other as secret Santa. Fitz leaned in and kissed his girlfriend tenderly. They sat there with their tea for another ten minutes before heading to their separate bunks, as they had agreed to keep a professional outward appearance to the team. This was proving to be a challenge, as Jemma really wanted Fitz to stay over, and Fitz just really wanted whatever Simmons wanted. Eventually, they kissed goodnight and the doors to their respective bunks slid quietly shut.

And as soon as the doors slid shut, Melinda May stood up from under the bar and placed a rather large circular box under the tree. She then pulled a large bin of tinsel and decorations and set to work transforming the lounge area into a bit of a Christmas miracle- twinkling lights with multicolored ornaments, along with a miniature train set that ran around the entire room. She placed a dancing Santa on the bar along with six Santa hats, and then a blinking set of reindeer on top of coffee table. She glanced toward the bunks and hung a sprig of mistletoe from the ceiling halfway between the bunks of FitzSimmons. She smiled to herself, and towards their bunks, before hiding the boxes behind the bar once more. It was nearly two in the morning, and she tiptoed to her bunk.

\-------

  
The next morning, one by one, each agent opened their bunk to find a glowing Christmas village. Skye said she thought it looked like Hogwarts. Everyone assumed it was FitzSimmons, but they vehemently denied it, as they were in more shock than anyone, thinking that they were the last two to turn in the previous night. Coulson raised an eyebrow towards Agent May, but she didn’t acknowledge it. Skye tried unsuccessfully to get everyone to sit around the tree. Eventually, once Ward announced that the coffee was ready, everyone settled down.

“Thank you!” Skye said excitedly, finding the hats and handing them all out. Everyone put one on, including Grant Ward. She then sat cross legged next to the small tree and handing out the presents. “So same rules as last year. As we are a secret covert agency of spies, you may keep your secret identity intact until tomorrow..but seriously FitzSimmons, this is awesome. Thank you.”

“Oh no...we didn’t do this,” both scientists shaking their hands and their heads in perfect unison. "It wasn't us."

“First up, this maroon and navy box addressed to Simmons,” Skye announced, stretching to meet the British girl halfway across the table. Jemma admired the expertly wrapped box in her favorite colors.

“Oh this looks lovely!” she said as she made eye contact with the other five agents, none of whom gave her any indication that the gift was from them. She carefully unwrapped the box to find two delicate silver and sapphire earrings. She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. “These are absolutely gorgeous. Wow. These are beautiful! Thank…” she looked around the room. No one said a word. “Oh. Oh that’s _not_ fair. Who came up with these silly Secret Santa rules, anyway?”

“ _ **FITZSIMMONS DID**_!” Everyone with the exception of Fitz shouted. Jemma and Fitz blushed and gave a nod of realization “ahhh…yeah…” they whispered in unison. "Yeah, that was us..."

“Well thank you Santa, whomever you are!” She said brightly looking around once again at the others. She didn’t notice Fitz swallowing hard, as he had slowly slid out of her line of sight.

“Next up, this one is for...Ward!” She handed her S.O. the round box. He opened it up to find new wrist wraps and a bottle of scotch. He smirked.

“Thanks, Santa,” he said to the crowd, being careful to avoid Agent May's eyes.

“Ooookaaaaaay…,” Skye said, “moving on! This one is for you, A.C.!” She handed the small delicate box to Coulson.

He opened it up, smiling with twinkling eyes. “These are…these are _impossible_ to find. I had some before, but they were destroyed when I.... Thank you, Santa.” He placed twenty mint condition Captain America cards on the coffee table and wiped a small bit of moisture from his left eye.

“Awww A.C.’s crying!” Skye announced.

“Am not, it’s just really dry in here,” he replied plaintively.

“Next up, ME!” She opened the blue rectangular box to find a black leather jacket. “WOAH.” She pulled it out of the box. “This is...this is awesome. Thank you, Santa.” She looked at Ward, and he blinked.

“Two left! This purple beauty is for Agent May!” Skye said as she handed the box to the agent sitting next to her. Agent May nodded towards Skye with what could almost be construed as a smile and began to open the box, in it was a beautiful, simple gold chain with an elephant charm.

“Thank you, sir…Santa,” she said aloud, looking at Agent Coulson. He was surprised she knew it was him.

The last one was for Fitz. He was handed the gift and Simmons watched on, sitting on her hands so as to not give herself away. She was still trying to figure out who gave her the sapphire earrings, but was about to explode from the excitement of watching her boyfriend open his Christmas gift.

“Ok, ok, who wrapped this little beauty? Was it you, Skye? Ward? No one fessing up? Right...we made up the rules…ok, here we go.” He was rambling as he went to open the expertly wrapped tartan paper. In it was a simple frame, copper and embellished with flecks of silver. Inside the frame was a letter, addressed to Dr. Leo Fitz congratulating him on his adoption of a young Capuchin monkey named Fitz at the Monkey Sanctuary in Ireland, inviting him to come volunteer at the sanctuary so that he could meet his monkey. His eyes bugged out of his head and he jumped up and down exclaiming “I’ve got a monkey! I’ve got a monkey! Look, Simmons, I’ve got a monkey!”

She giggled, and then tried to regain composure, failing miserably. The rest of the team laughed at how excited the engineer was over a picture of a monkey.

“Fitz, Fitz...Fitz! I think it stays in Ireland, I really don’t think you get to have it…” she was beyond giggling, she was flat out guffawing.

“I know, Simmons, I know! I know! But it’s a _monkey_! And its named _Fitz_! Look!” he thrust the framed letter towards Jemma face, she laughed harder and recoiled backwards as to not have the frame smashed into her nose.

He turned around to the rest of the team, still exuberant, and asked, “Who did this? Who got me a monkey? This is the best Christmas ever!” Everyone, including Simmons, denied credit. “Oh, c’mon!” Accepting that no one was going to take credit, he turned back to Simmons, pointing to the letter once again. “A monkey, Simmons!”

“Ok Fitz, you got your monkey!” Skye shouted over the still exuberant engineer, “Everyone has their gifts. A.C., is there anything for us to do today?”

“No. there are no active missions today. I have a briefing with Agent Hand tomorrow, but nothing today. Merry Christmas!” he said, looking over his team, each still admiring their gifts.

Everyone sat around, playing board games, laughing, and enjoying each other’s company. Even the usually stoic Agent May got in on the action. Someone had found a fresh carton of egg nog in the fridge. FitzSimmons destroyed the others in UpWords. Ward triumphed in Battleship. May quietly and swiftly won Monopoly. Coulson and Skye miraculously won a close game of Pictionary against FitzSimmons. Somehow the whole day had passed before anyone realized it was already midnight. The rest of the team was engaged in a game of Pictionary, and Fitzsimmons were sitting in the corner eating snacks and watching some movie on the tv in the back of the lounge, away from the others.

“Hey it’s midnight!” Fitz shouted at no one in particular, mouth full of pretzels. “Who got me my monkey!?!?”

Jemma was sitting next to him, barely able to contain herself. “Ohhhh it was me! Fitz, I adopted the monkey in your name!” she said as fast as the words could spill out of her mouth. She was so proud of her gift, she knew he’d like it, but had no idea he’d like it _this_ much.

Fitz stopped chewing his pretzels and his mouth fell open. His eyebrows wrinkled in amazement. He looked at Jemma with the most adoring look. With the exception of the pretzels falling out of his mouth, she had never seen him look so handsome. He swallowed the remaining pretzels and turned to lean into Jemma to kiss her deeply. She was initially taken aback because the _entire_ team was still in the room. After the shock wore off, she brought one hand up to his curly hair and one hand gently to his shoulder. After a moment Fitz pulled away, looking at Jemma with a soft, glazed look. “Thank you, Jem. That was the best Christmas present ever. And while we’re at it... the earrings were from me.”

Jemma sat up straight and blinked while pushing Fitz away slightly. She looked over his shoulder at the rest of the team. Coulson and May were playing against Skye and Ward this time. All she could see was Skye gesturing wildly to Ward, who was just shouting the same answer over and over again. They weren’t paying attention to the scientists at all. She looked at Fitz, eyebrows wrinkled. “ _You_ bought those earrings? It was _you_ , Leo Fitz?”

“Mmmhmm, yes,” he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

“Oh Fitz! They’re absolutely beautiful! I love them!” She said, practically whispering her words, as she leaned in to kiss Fitz. “I’ve never been given such a lovely gift by anyone ever before, thank you,” she said again as she lifted her lips away. Fitz blushed, partly from the all the fun kissing, but mostly from how much Jemma loved her present.

Jemma put her hands on Leo’s shoulders and peered over his shoulder at the team, her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. They were shouting at each other over Ward's inability to draw a horse. She then stood up and took Fitz by the hand. “You’re staying over tonight. Nuh-uh. You’re staying over. No one over there is paying us any attention, we’ll sneak in, and they’ll be none the wiser". Fitz tried to protest, but she had cut him off without missing a beat. Jemma dragged Fitz slowly towards the bunks when they were startled to hear Agent May get up to refill her drink. She turned to them without looking and whispered at them to look up. They did, and realized there was mistletoe hanging between their doors. The felt the blood drain from their faces, and in one motion they looked at Agent May, slack jawed.

“Merry Christmas, FitzSimmons,” Agent May whispered, walking back to the game, not missing a step.

Fitz quickly gave Jemma a quick kiss on the cheek; May was blocking them from view of the team. They then slid the door, and stepped in Simmons' bunk.

“Oh my God,” they both said.

“Melinda May…”Jemma began.

“…she's the one who decorated the Bus…”Fitz continued.

“…and knows about us…”Jemma continued.

“…Melinda May loves Christmas…” Fitz continued.

“…holy crap," They finished together, falling into a fit of laughter.

The two scientists then crawled into bed. No one had bothered to change out of their pajamas all day.  Jemma snuggled in next to Fitz’s side and reached over for the remote to the tv. Fitz smiled, feeling happier than he’d ever felt in his life. Jemma looked up at his face, and hers automatically reciprocated.

“Me too, Fitz.”

 


End file.
